The Heroic Misadventures of Plastic Man
''The Heroic Misadventures of Plastic Man ''is an American superhero comedy comic book series, being published by DC Comics since TBD 2017. Synopsis Set in the mid-2000s, former low-level crook Patrick "Eel" O'Brien gain the powers of turning his body into plastic and now using his newfound powers to help peoples as Plastic Man where he go on a quest for redemption for his past crimes. Characters Main *'Patrick "Eel" O'Brien/Plastic Man' - a personality former low-level crook who get his body turn into an living plastic and use his powers for good. Recurring *'Wolfgang "Woozy" Winks' - a personality former con artist and Patrick's best friend/brother-figure. *'Agent Morgan' - a laid-back and easygoing but somewhat adventurous FBI agent and one of Plastic Man's love interests. *'Captain Murphy' - a calm and collective but sometimes serious-minded police captain and one of Plastic Man's allies, whom he often think that Plastic Man is a real hero. *'Gordon K. Trueblood' - the nature-loving owner of a pet shop and an friend of Plastic Man. *'Micheline de Lute 3rd' - a young kind-hearted rich girl from a rich family and one of Plastic Man's love interest. *'Pado Swakatoon' - a young personality homeless kid who was saved by Plastic Man where he and Plastic Man became friends since that day. *'Randolph "Ralph" Dibny/Elongated Man' - another elastic-themed superhero who formed somewhat of a friendly rivalry with Plastic Man and even, at times, often team-up with him, as well. * * Antagonists *'Sheila Sorrell/Granite Lady' - a up-and-coming crime boss who was once a nightclub singer who turn her skin into stone, after injected herself with a serum. **'Madam Brawn' - Granite Lady's personal bodyguard/best friend who is strong but is somewhat clumsy and can be sometimes easily defeated by Plastic Man. **'Figure' - a fellow minion of Granite Lady who is an skilled martial artist and an expert acrobatic. *'Dr. Dome' - a mad scientist who use a dome-like helmet on his head, which he get often make fun of. *'Gulliver Foyle/Kolonel Kool' - a powerful criminal who acutally a elderly man in disguise where he also mix with both brain and brawn. *'Mr. Aqua' - a villain who can turn into an living ocean and is an old former friend of Woozy an few years ago. *'Skizzle Shanks/Malleable Man' - a former friend of Patrick who get turn into malleable and became one of Plastic Man's enemies. *'Cyrus Smythe' - a mad scientist who seem rather curious and often try to outsmart Dr. Dome. *'Horace/Paper Man' - a paper-themed villain who was once a weak and geeky co-worker at a factory before getting turn into a living paper and has a secret crush on Micheline. *'Lenny Fiasco/Eraser' - a pencil-themed villain who erase his criminal activities where he often try to be serious, but known can't be taken due to his themed. *'Charles "Charlie" Brown/Kite-Man' - a kite-themed supervillain who often challenge Plastic Man and know he's can't be taken seriously, due to his motif, but does sometimes often take his job as a supervillain serious, at times. *'Dr. Domino' - a British-accent domino-themed supervillain and mad scientist who often seem rather mysterious where he able to build machines that somewhat nearly seem futuristic-looking. *'Frank Stacy/Spider '- a spider-themed criminal who an expert acrobat and able to walk on walls, even also armed with a sarcastic sense of humor, as well. *'Clyde Philips/Punch' - a jester-themde villain who often sometimes take his role as a jester-themed villain serious, at times, and does loves his love interest, Jewelee. *'Jewelee' - Punch's ditzy love interest and criminal partner who may has an few martial arts skills, but does has a beautiful singing voice. *'Assassin' - a bulking assassin who's an expert marksman and is very seriously with his job. He also often see Plastic Man as a annoyance when he often fooling of hunting down his targets, even often take his hands dirty, as well. *'Mr. Cauldron' - an ancient yet immortal magician who seek to remove all of technology and bring back the medieval era. *'Alexei Pinkovski/Pinkeye' - a Russian mobster with pink-like eyes and is very dangerous where he had a unhealthy hatred of Plastic Man. *'Joseph "Big Beaver" Groover' - a big time gangster who has a run-in with Plastic Man and often try to be a crime boss. *'Mr. Green' - a green-skinned villain who seek to became apart of the city's criminal underworld, but often fail at it, and is often get make fun of, due to his skin. *'Madam Morpheus' - a villainess who can able disguise herself as anyone she can, whom she think it fun to messing with peoples, and had a obsession crush on Woozy. *'Lewis Padget/Microwave Man' - a former ex-S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who wear a special exo-like suit that shot microwave-like energy blasts from his hands. *'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot '- a expert sniper assassin TBD *'Oswald Loomis/Prankster' - a prank-themed villain TBD Issues #''Origins'' - After being caught in a accident and abandoned by his criminal friends, low-level crook Patrick "Eel" O'Brien begin to rethink his life choices and suddenly learn that his body can turn into plastic and wander of what to do with his newfound abilities. #''First Start'' - Upon of wandering of what to do with his powers, Patrick than easily fool a jewelry robbery and than decide to became a superhero know as Plastic Man. But is he really ready to redeem his past and become a big-time superhero? #''An Friend in Need'' - Upon of his first time as a superhero, Patrick begin first meeting and befriend with former con artist Wolfgang "Woozy" Winks while he deal with TBD #''Hittin' in the Big Time, Part 1'' - TBD #''Hittin' in the Big Time, Part 2'' - TBD #''Target Practice'' - TBD #''Love at First Sight'' - TBD #''Kite-Man'' - TBD #''The Lady in Stone'' - TBD # # Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy Category:Superhero comics Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action-Comedy